


Just Another Picture to Burn

by Aeryn-Inara (Strixgirl)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Disabled Character, Family Fluff, Fish survived, Frozen Edward Nygma, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Edward Nygma, Jim is kinda a bad guy, Little Sister Ivy, M/M, Season 4 Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strixgirl/pseuds/Aeryn-Inara
Summary: Season 4 rewrite with Fish Mooney surviving, cos I'm still mad and too many things upset me with this season to name. Starts with Fish being a good mum and comforting her sweet boy after heart break (between S03E20-E03E21)





	1. Chapter 1

Oswald felt pathetic as he drank in the dark of his own home, while Fish and his new freak family slept peacefully. Oswald had never been a man who thought much about regret, he found it a useless emotion that was much better channelled to more productive things like revenge, but right now he was consumed but with each sip he found his eyes kept drifting to the mutilated portrait and the obscene garish green question mark obscuring the image and his failed first foray into love. 

Ed had known what that portrait had meant to him, it was both his legacy and an attempt at compassion, yet he had felt no regret in desecrating it. He took pride in the act. He had claimed it for The Riddler. Oswald burned with embarrassment and guilt as he looked at the symbol for what had been his pride and joy, his empire and his best friend. So lost in his own thoughts Oswald didn’t hear Fish approach until she sat next to him.

Oswald startled at Fish’s compassionate words“Oswald… Mama’s here.” the rare showing of kindness in her eyes. Unable to resist the pull of comfort and acceptance Oswald twisted around and collapsed against her chest and cried. Cried the way he had wanted to since the moment he woke up in Ivy’s bed, injured and alone, and had realised the truth. Everything that had happened hadn’t been a nightmare. Fish held him close and hushed his hiccups and retched breathes as he poured his emotions out.

Eventually he quieted and his breathing returned to normal. Taking a jagged breath he raised his head to look up, fearful of seeing judgement and disdain for his weakness… Except all he saw was Fish looking down with a warm smile, acceptance and concern her only emotion.

"Now, will you tell mama what happened? I know it has something to do with that boy. The one I found you with"

Oswald averted his eyes and swallowed nervously "Ed was… He was my best friend. No one has ever cared for me the way he did, other than my mother... but I was selfish. I’ve always been selfish. I know it and I have never hid it, you know that far better than anyone, but for the first time I feel ashamed. I couldn’t share him, so I lost him. I ruined the best thing I ever had due to my own stupidity. I deserve all that happened, I just never expected it would hurt this much”

Fish tisked “I know there is more to it, don’t lie to me boy”

Oswald gave a strangled laugh “Yes… But it hardly matters.” Fish continued to look expectedly at him, an eyebrow arched in place of her questions “Fine!” he snarled “I fell in love with him” he felt his chest tighten with barely held in emotion “I was even fool enough to believe he would love me back.” taking a shuddering breath Oswald sighed “He made it clear that could never happen, before shooting me and leaving me for dead in the frigid waters by Gotham’s docks.” Oswald looked defeated as he stared blankly at the floor and muttered “Happy?”

Fish reached over and gripped him by the jaw, turning him towards her and refusing to allow him to break her gaze, and snarled “No. I hate that that fool hurt you. I want to tear him apart with my bare hands. You, Oswald Cobblepot, do not need some man who cannot recognise your worth. You are powerful, intelligent and ruthless. What person could compare when held against your accomplishments.”

Oswald looked back at her, the tears burning his eyes, and let out a bitter laugh “Well, he found someone… and I killed her. I couldn’t bare to see him so happy… not with her, it felt like daggers tearing at my insides.”

Fish pulled him into her arms, burying his head into her shoulder “That’s what we do my sweet boy, it’s how we are made. In Gotham happiness is rare and we will kill for it.” running her hands over his back in a soothing motion “You acted as you were made to do. He is an idiot not to have expected as much.” pulling back back she smiled at the shocked awe on Oswald face “I also don’t need to have met this woman to know she was nothing compared to you. From one look at that boy I can say with certainty that he, like most men, is lead by his cock and was walking into his own ruin by choosing some empty headed Gotham trash, with a pretty smile and pert tits, over you.” 

Oswald couldn’t help but laugh at her description of Isabelle and Edward. She wasn’t wrong. How he missed this woman. She was his greatest rival and mentor rolled into one. He would not be the man he was today if not for her lessons.

Fish grinned “I see that made you smile. I was right wasn’t I?” 

Oswald lips twisted into a impish smirk “She was the spitting image of the ex-girlfriend he murdered… well after killing her boyfriend first”

Fish barked a harsh laugh “And he thinks to judge you? The hypocrisy ”

Oswald good humour evaporated “I knew he would have killed her too, but I couldn’t wait and watch him with her. I also could watch how it would have broken him if he did it a second time”

She gripped his hand tight “Your better off without him”

They stayed there for some time, laughing and commiserating, before Fish encouraged him to get some sleep “You’ll need your energy for tomorrow” Oswald just smiled and nodded. Despite everything that occurred, after his conversation with Fish, he felt stronger and the weight of his regret appeared to have lightened significantly.

On his way out he found himself heading towards the mutilated portrait, which had been his focus and reminder of all his pain before Fish had appeared “I think I will have Bridgit burn this before we leave ”nodding sharply “Yes, and new one will have to be commissioned, of our family, once we control Gotham.”

After tomorrow the pain of the past will be burnt away and Gotham reclaimed for the freaks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up from S04 E01 at the Iceberg Lounge.

Somewhere between Oswald Cobblepot’s rise from Fish Mooney’s umbrella boy to ruler of Gotham’s underworld, the world had learned that one did not cross him, interrupt him, or interfere with his plans. Ever. That rule went for the city’s elite that tossed their fortune away at his clubs, the Capos who once ruled under Falcone and even the few who he considered family, who have proved themselves to be the only ones he could trust. Jim Gordon had always been an exception to this rule, until he had skewered the woman who made Oswald on the edge of his blade in a mindless rage. Oswald barely held in check his fury as the man strode into his club and interrupted his meeting with the press.

“Anyone tell him he was being frozen?” Jim mockingly asked as he looked at the clubs centerpiece. 

“I have affidavits from his doctors, if you would like see” Oswald snapped as he stalked towards his uninvited guest.

“No thanks” Jim answered, a look of disdain on his face.

Oswald wanted to jam a blade into his throat. The arrogance. The gall. _How dare he show his face here after what he has done. How dare he question my actions, when he has never been held accountable for his._ Oswald abruptly swung around as he realised the reporters were still following close behind, eager to hear their confrontation. His glare had them backing hastily away. 

Striding forward Oswald said “Well, Jim… I’m rather busy. So whatever you business is--”

“I came to tell you your a fraud.” Oswald eyes widened, fury blazing in his gaze, at Jim's accusation “The gang that has Crane’s fear toxin, they’re not afraid of you.” his tone hinted at an inordinate amount of delight over the fact “Other’s will find out. That’s how it begins” Jim leaned in with a mocking smile. “You’ve had a nice run Oswald… but it’s over” Jim smirked and turned to leave. 

Oswald's hand reached out, gripping Jim by his cheap suit, and dragged him back. Barely a hair's breadth apart. “Oh Jim...It’s so hard to admit when you’ve become irrelevant.” releasing the stoic blonde Oswald offered an insolent smile “Let me tell you what’s going to happen. I’m going to find this gang, and I’m going to crush them.” grinning triumphantly “And everyone will see that it is Oswald Cobblepot, The Penguin, who keeps Gotham safe. Not the GCPD, and certainly not you.” Jim stormed out of the lounge and Oswald threw out one last parting shot “Always good to see you old friend” 

Despite the joy Oswald had gotten from knocking Jim down a peg he was seething. He hated that he still lived and breathed, but Fish had taught him humiliation was a much more efficient and painful punishment. Death was final and granted the recipient peace. Jim did not deserve peace, not when Fish had lost the use of her legs. Oswald would never allow it.

Oswald snarled at the reporters to leave and took a seat at his empty bar. When he was finally alone Oswald reached for an unopened bottle of vodka and took a harsh swig. Memories of that day rushing back. Watching a blade slice through his mentor. The fear she wouldn’t survive. The elation when Strange told their family she had, and the crushing guilt when he told them she would never walk. 

Most would believe Oswald would see that some form of karmic justice. Payback for the damage she caused his leg. Not Oswald. He knew he had brought his own injury on himself for his betrayal, notably his poor execution of a betrayal. Fish had taught him better. As the reality of the situation sunk in, all Oswald saw was his own failure to protect another loved one.

She had been so certain of her death as Oswald had cradled her body against his. In that moment all he could see was the end, but she… she had seen all he could still do. She had demanded Oswald continue. Demanded he reclaim Gotham or burn it to the ground if anyone dared take it from him again. Oswald remembered the moment with such vivid clarity. He had promised her, unable to deny her, but had refused to allow her to die. He ordered Victor to freeze her, praying that they could save her once medical attention could be sought.

He had had her defrosted as soon as he returned home, after his painful confrontation with Ed. Strange had worked on her for hours and Ivy assisting with her plants wherever she could, to Strange’s great annoyance. When Strange had descended the stairs, covered in her blood and looking somber, the assembled group of freaks who had once been his patients had all stood eager, but terrified, for news of her condition. The news had hit everyone hard, none more so than Oswald.

The guilt for failing to save her. The guilt for every act of hypocrisy he allowed Jim, many of which had caused so much pain to those he cared about, when could have eliminated him so many time by now. The guilt for being too enamored with him, and then too arrogant to recognize him for the monster he was. 

Jim was the one to kill Ivy’s father, destroying her family in the process. Oswald knew he played a part, but it was Jim’s job to seek answers and not just shoot first. Then there was broken and burnt Bridget. It was Jim and his men who had shot Bridget's tank causing her scars and placement in Strange’s experiments. Victor had had the worst of it, just because of the sheer hypocrisy. All Victor had wanted was to save his love. Sure some lives were lost, but Jim had never had any problem with murder when it was the woman he loved that required saving. There has always been a different standard for Jim Gordon.

“Drinking alone isn’t a good look Pengy”

Oswald turned to his friend with a look of false irritation “What did I tell you about calling me that?”

Ivy grinned “That you secretly love it and would be sad if I ever stopped”

Oswald’s eyes narrowed, she wasn’t wrong, and snapped “I don’t, and what I told you to do is stop!”

Ivy just laughed “Nope. Drunk Oswald was very convincing. I can’t hurt him like that”

Oswald huffed, a smile tugging at his lips, and turned back to his drink.

He felt her presence beside him, well before she said anything, as she sat on the stool next to his. She reached out and took the bottle from his hand and said “It’s not your fault. No one blames you, especially not Fish”

Oswald let out a bitter laugh “I know that. This was all Jim Gordon.” then looking into her eyes, eyes that were still so innocent despite the horror they’ve seen, and said “Why do you think I’m doing all this?” gesturing to window overlooking downtown Gotham “There are easier ways to control Gotham and I could easily have him killed, but…” suddenly appearing grim and resolute he said “You always go for the pain. Death is merciful when compared to a lifetime of humiliation and pain”

Ivy squeezed his hand in hers and said “We’re a family Pengy, don’t think this is all on you” Oswald smiled and squeezed her hand back, her support lifting a little of the weight from his shoulders.

Hopping down from the stool Ivy quickly switched from serious and supportive little sister to playful and perky “I almost forgot what I came to tell you. Fish texted that there has been a little mishap in the kitchen.” at Oswald’s questioning expression she explained “Bridget and Victor got into a fight about who was the better cook and… well you don’t have a kitchen anymore“

Oswald eyes widened in horror before his expression quickly switched to exasperation. Sighing he said “Olga is going to murder them.” then perking up considerably asked “Take out?” 

Ivy grinned and nodded in agreement, and all the seriousness that had been overwhelming Oswald drifted away as the two pseudo siblings began to argue over what to order for dinner.


End file.
